1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer systems with natural language understanding capabilities, and more particularly to a method and system for ensuring robustness for these systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
For computer systems with natural language understanding (NLU) capabilities, errors can be made by the system in translating the user's input, resulting in an incorrect action being executed by the system. Presently, a typical natural language understanding system which receives a command which is incorrect carries out the command. If the system carries out this action, problems may be encountered. For example, data may be changed, memory updated or erased, or other detrimental events may occur. The occurrence of these events may require undoing the previous command or redoing a sequence of commands to return the system to a desired state. This results in lost time and annoyance of the user.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for ensuring robustness in natural language understanding by determining incorrect commands and preventing their execution.